Noise-Boy
by FranziskavonKarmaWhippedYou
Summary: Layton/TWEWY crossover. Clive wakes up in the middle of an unfamiliar city and suddenly finds himself the partner of an enigmatic second-timer named Lucian who seems to know EVERYTHING. Luckily for Clive, they aren't the only Players - but Lucian wants nothing to do with the other Players and seems determined to brush them away.
1. Lucian

"Woah!" Clive yelped, neatly ducking behind the dog statue as the strange frog-like creature shot itself at him. "Dammit, why is this happening to me?!" No matter how much he ran, even back to the huge intersection, the frogs were always there.

"You!" a male voice shouted. It was surprisingly soft. A boy, probably around eighteen, grabbed Clive's wrist and pulled him out of the way of another attack. "Make a Pact with me, quickly!" Clive didn't have a lot of time to take the other boy in, but the one thing he remembered clearly was the boy's eyes. People didn't have black eyes. This boy did. "I don't have time for this... Do you want to die or not?!"

"Okay! Okay! I make a pact or whatever!" The boy also had hair tumbling over one eye. Was the other eye black? Or wasn't it? The world suddenly flashed white and the boy was nowhere, but Clive had _power._ He could feel it. He raised his hand and focused his thoughts on the large car and suddenly it flew right at the frog, which disappeared in a puff of black. "What the...?!"

The other boy reappeared, landing nimbly and examining a part of his arm cautiously. It looked as if he'd been burned in some kind of circle shape there. "I want an explanation!" Clive demanded. "Where the hell are we?!"

"Oh, great. Now I have to explain this all over again," the boy sighed, shaking his head. "Damn it. Let's start from the beginning. This is Shibuya. Shibuya has two layers – the realground or the RG and the underground, the UG. We're in the UG. We can't communicate with the people in the RG. We're here in the Game for another chance at life. We're here for seven days. Each day we're given in a mission and a time limit. We must clear the mission in the time, otherwise we will be erased... and then, only then, will we truly die. Just do what I tell you. Now then, those monsters are called 'Noise'. And how did you defeat them?"

Clive tilted his head to the side. "I threw a car with my mind."

"Psychokinesis," the boy nodded. "I wonder if you could do anything more useful... Here. These are some of the pins I gathered from my last Game. This is my second time in the running. I..." He sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair. "Damn it. Never mind. What's your name?"

"Uh, Clive... Clive Dove," Clive replied cautiously. "You?"

"Lucian Adelie. People tend to call me Luke... or the King," Lucian shrugged. "Call me whatever you want. I don't care anymore. Put those pins on, won't you? Then we can head to Ten-Four."

"Why are you in the Game twice? If you win, you should be able to live again... right?"

"Heheheh... hahahaha! I wish! I WISH! My partner made it... She won. She won and yet... they took her as my Entry Fee. Why did I even bother making any kind of attachment to her?!" Lucian looked away, up at the sky. "DAMN IT! WHY?!"

Clive stayed quiet and glanced over at the large 104 building. He began walking of his own accord, refusing to wait for Lucian, who seemed on the verge of having a breakdown. Lucian gathered his poor scattered wits and headed after Clive. Lucian's Game had been rough, but he had to compose himself... for her and for him.

Thankfully, the support Reaper had already taken down the wall so Clive didn't have to run into one. Lucian's timer disappeared as they entered the area around 104. "Mission clear," Lucian said quietly. "Watch out. The Reapers like to come and play with you around now."

"Oh look, it's Noise-boy!" came a familiar giggle.

"You never get tired of that name, do you, Uzuki?" Lucian sighed, shaking his head and placing a hand on his hip. "You could invent something a little more... original." Out of the shadows stepped a pink-haired lady with black wings. Clive was surprised by how seriously bright pink her hair was.

"Well, how about we show your partner what you really are?" she giggled. Lucian's eyes widened as she summoned forth a batch of Noise. "Go, Noise-boy! Show your partner what you are!" Clive looked at Lucian, a questioning look on his face. Lucian was hunched over and his body began to ripple.

"I'm... sorry, Clive," Lucian mumbled. "I'm not... a bad... guy." He began to levitate and there was a flash of light, and when Lucian landed, he was a Noise. A bipedal, humanoid Noise. He looked quite wolfish and doggish, then dashed at Uzuki's Noise.

Clive felt the power surge again, reaching out his hand and beginning to levitate, creating a large rune-like symbol in the centre of the field. The rune began to send out small firecrackers before bursting into an explosion. The Noise had no chance against Clive and Lucian's synced psyches.

"Well then!" Uzuki giggled. "What do you think of your new partner, kiddo?"

Lucian's body was rippling again, slowly returning to its human form. Clive didn't really know what to think. "That's your... power?"

"My psyche," Lucian amended softly. "Yeah. I can also shoot chains out, but they form beneath my skin so I usually get pretty hurt... I wear a lot of healing pins, if you hadn't noticed. Now then, Uzuki, why don't you scram?"

"Killjoy," Uzuki muttered. "But why don't you show him what _else _you can do?" She summoned forth another batch of Noise – and there were so many Noise. Clive was overwhelmed, but Lucian wasn't. Clive had to try and utilize each and every one of his pins – some he couldn't use – but Lucian was doing something strange.

"Grunge wolf!" Lucian yelled and energy began circulating around his open hand and created itself in a pin. Uzuki began to scream and whipped out her phone. "Death Metal Mink!" Another pin. He activated both their psychs simultaneously, summoning forth both the Noise. They fought for him in both Zones, and Clive was surprised when he couldn't deal damage to the Black Noise and even more surprised when they began helping him.

Finally, they erased all the Noise. "Uzuki, Uzuki..." Lucian sighed, looking up and brushing back his fringe. His covered eye was violet, a deep violet that held more wisdom than his years. "If I can summon Noise, then it makes sense I can summon Taboo Noise. It's not as if anyone noticed the marks I left here last time."

"What?" Uzuki stared at him. "Players can't do that!"

"So oblivious... I'm not an ordinary Player, as you can see. But I suppose you wouldn't know that, Uzuki, simple things did evade you," Lucian chortled. "Now then, Uzuki, let's see what you can do!" He held up the pin and a shouting voice stopped him.

"Hold it, kid!" An older man walked over and held out his hand. "Gimme those pins. Strictly against the rules to have Taboo Noise."

"Oh, Mr H. Fine then. Wasn't aware of that," Lucian said, lying with a smirk. He handed 'Mr H.' the Taboo Noise pins. "Clive, how are you doing with your pins?"

"Good," Clive responded, a bit taken aback by everything. Uzuki and Mr H quickly left, leaving the two to their own devices. "I can't use these, though." He removed a few pins from his shirtfront and gave them back to Lucian, who shoved them back into his jeans pocket.

"The last Game I was in was... very eventful," Lucian said. "I know most of the people involved in the Game, apart from the Composer, the Conductor and this Game's Game Master. It's a bit overwhelming, but..."

"Oh, don't worry!" Clive said kindly. "It must be hard to be back in the Game for the second time..."

"At least I know what I'm doing," Lucian shrugged. "And this time I'll win. I have to." He handed Clive a pin with an image of a Noise on it. "The Noise in there is... a friend of mine from the last game. I saved him and trapped him in a pin as a Noise. His name was... is. His name is Cheren."


	2. Cheren

Clive sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What?" He was back in the intersection, but he wasn't quite sure how. Lucian was standing next to him, staring deeply at a picture on his phone. "Where are we?"

"Scramble Crossing," Lucian replied, snapping shut his phone. "It's the second day. Don't worry, days pass like that. I'm still waiting on today's mission." In a very timely fashion, their phones beeped with the mission mail. "Let's see... 'Release the curse of the Udagawa wall. You have 300 minutes. Fail, and face erasure.' Udagawa is a fair ways from here. Follow me."

Clive followed Lucian dumbly through street upon street. "So, why are you so attached to this Cheren?" Clive asked curiously.

"He was my... boyfriend. In life. I was out on a date with him when we both got run over by a car. I couldn't find him on the first day... I made a pact with a girl, Jeana. Cheren made a pact with another guy... Chance. Cheren fell in love with Chance, I fell in love with Jeana. It fell apart so fast, I... I still love Cheren. He was almost erased, but I somehow trapped him in a pin as a Noise. Thanks to Mr H, Chance is still okay... But I don't know where he is anymore. I can't use Cheren's pin. I can't take it upon myself to use it. Hopefully you can use it," Lucian explained. Clive could hear the pain in his voice, in his voice that kept rising and falling. "Yes. I am bisexual. So far, it's caused me problems to no end."

"So, where is Udagawa exactly?" Clive asked, looking around. There was a Mexican hot dog joint and the place he was in seemed quite green. There was a sign proclaiming it to be 'Spain Hill'.

"Down here and then to the right," Lucian replied. "I know Shibuya well. I had quite the geography lesson in my last Game." He led Clive into quite an empty district. "The Udagawa wall... I'd presume it's the wall of graffiti up here."

"I think this is Udagawa!" a chirpy voice said from behind the two. "Or well, according to this map it is!"

"Other Players," Lucian muttered. "Let's hurry to the wall."

"Yeah, I don't want to get tangled up in them," Clive agreed, hurrying through Udagawa until he reached a majestic wall of graffiti. "Wow... this stuff really speaks to you..."

From behind the wall, a boy walked out. He had a mop of silver hair and was dressed quite simply. He looked up at Lucian, who tensed at Clive's side. "You...!" Lucian hissed. The boy smirked and chuckled, but a strong and hallowed wind blew through Udagawa, blowing a rain of debris in front of the boy. Once it had cleared, he was gone.

"So, any idea what the curse is?" Clive asked, looking at the wall curiously.

"Noise can possess things, so I think the wall may be possessed by noise. Here, let me scan it," Lucian said. He detached the pin from his shirt and tossed it, scanning the area. There was a surprising absence of any kind of Noise. "Hmm... Nothing."

"Try rubbing it!" a voice from behind suggested. Lucian spun round, instantly in his Noise form, glaring at the other two Players before transforming to his usual self. "W-wha!"

"Move your sorry little ass before I beat the crap out of it," Lucian snapped. "Mus Rattus boy." The boy stared down at his Mus Rattus clothes and shot his head up to object, but Clive raised a hand.

"Save it," Clive murmured. "Shoo." The boy, accompanied by a cheery young girl with light brown hair, left, a bit downcast. "Did you have to be that mean to them? They're pretty young."

"I don't like other Players," Lucian replied darkly. "Anyway... rub it? I heard once that a few Players from a couple of years back rubbed the Statue of Hachiko to reveal some Noise." Clive reached up and began to rub away, and a layer of paint rubbed off revealing an enormous Taboo Noise symbol. "What the..!"

"The grey Noise... Taboo Noise!" Clive tensed. "Why are they here?!" The symbol began to glow. "They're coming!"

"Clive!" Lucian called. "Use Cheren's pin! It'll inflict full damage regardless of the Taboo Noise's defences!" Clive nodded and braced himself as the Noise burst forth – a black Wolf, a black Kangaroo and a black Porcupine. Cheren's pin took a while to glow, meaning it could be used, leaving Clive to blast the Taboo Noise with his other pins, though they seemed to have minimal effect and Clive was finding himself smashed down upon by the kangaroo Noise. At first, he couldn't get Cheren's pin to work and quickly used his slash pin to beat back the enemies.

"Okay!" Clive said to himself. "Let's go, Cheren!" He summoned forth the Cheren Noise – it did quite resemble a person more than a Noise, apart from the fact his skin was black and he had Noise arms and legs. He seemed to teleport back and forth, amazingly quick.

"Too slow!" Cheren called teasingly, uppercutting one of the Noise and sending them flying before delivering them an amazing combo of punches and kicks before dropping them and returning to the pin. One more use of the Cheren pin before it needed to reload. Clive summoned forth some energy rounds, firing them at the injured Noise while dashing away from the others. It was erased quite quickly.

"Hah! Take this, you pathetic Noise!" Clive yelled, caught up in the heat of the moment, summoning forth Cheren for another combo and taking care of the next Noise. From the other Zone, Luke must've taken care of the other Taboo Noise, as it seemingly erased itself.

"Wow," the boy from earlier commented. He must've returned and watched them. "You guys fight like demons!"

"Gah, I told you to leave, Rattus!" Lucian snapped, feeling a jolt as the timer left his hand. "That mission was easy... but Taboo Noise? Only one Game Master before has used Taboo Noise, and that didn't turn out well for him... he got completely crushed."

"Shouldn't we tell an official?" the girl inquired and Lucian didn't shot at her, instead taking her comment quite well. He pulled out his phone and dialled a number, slowly waiting.

"Hey, Uzuki. We've uncovered some Taboo Noise in the Udagawa District, which we erased as part of the mission. Tell command," he said, before snapping his phone shut.

"Huh?" the boy asked. "How can you use your phone for calls?"

"A friend adjusted it for me and gave me Uzuki's number. I would've preferred Kariya's, but... that's the way the cookie crumbles, I suppose. Since I have quite the eye for details, I'm allowed to report in to the Reapers if I find anything in direct violation of the rules. Heheheh. They trust me. I wouldn't want to go back on that trust now," Lucian smirked. "Now then, Rattus. Tell me your partner's name so I can thank the lovely lady."

"Flora," Rattus grumbled. "Her name's Flora."

_Lucian is smarter than he seems,_ Clive thought to himself. _He chooses his allies wisely... _Lucian got down on one knee and kissed the back of Flora's hand. "My pleasure," he said to her. _That's going to win him some major points with her, and she's not as stupid as Rattus..._

"Since we still have the rest of the day left, we should head to Cat Street," Lucian said, addressing Clive and Flora more than Rattus. "I have a plan." Cat Street wasn't too far from Udagawa, and the journey was made in silence.

They entered an empty but trendy café. Clive recognised Mr H, who instantly noticed Lucian's presence. "Aha!" he called. "Lucian. Need something?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Think you could install a tracker for Taboo Noise on my phone?" Lucian asked, holding out his brown model. Mr H nodded and Clive stepped forwards, purchasing coffee for Flora and Rattus. "Not the world's cheapest coffee, eh Clive?"

"I hope it's decent," Clive muttered. The coffee smelled quite nice and beautifully fresh. "I can't believe we have seven days here... and this is only our second day. It feels like it's been an eternity."

"This is my ninth day in Shibuya," Lucian sighed, gazing at Cheren's pin. "Trust me, it feels worse on the second week if you get the poor luck of being rejected." He wished he had his phone, so he could look at the picture of Jeana and remember why he was here. "I just hope that this time, I can go back... with Jeana and Cheren. And for Cheren's sake, I hope Chance is alright..."

Mr H returned soon after. "That should do the trick," he said proudly. "Now you'll find all the Taboo Noise you need. Oh, look, ya made pals. Nice Mus Rattus ensemble, kiddo!" Rattus blushed – why was everyone making fun of his choice in clothing?! "Oh, and remember. Shibuya ain't pretty. Bad stuff's gonna happen. The Reapers are not to be trusted, even if it appears that Lucey over here trusts them."


End file.
